


Blurred Lines

by Archybald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x20, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Soulmates, Surprise Ending, Wincest - Freeform, djinn, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archybald/pseuds/Archybald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASATO SUL PROMT DI SNEHVIDE DAL CONTEST NATALIZIO IN WCCS:</p><p>''2# (What if-Angst/ Leggermente ispirata a concetti di The Sixth Sense - Ambientabile in qualsiasi serie)<br/>Quote: "Non sanno di essere morti, non si vedono tra loro, vedono solo ciò che vogliono vedere." Sam vagherà alla ricerca di una ragione, Dean vagherà alla ricerca di Sam. Seguiranno solo delle scie, delle tracce della loro esistenza finchè alla fine, non riusciranno a ricongiungersi, e allora capiranno.''</p><p>Ambientata durante la caccia al Djinn nella 8x20. Charlie e Dean sono intrappolati nel sogno indotto dal veleno, quando qualcosa va storto. Charlie sembra risvegliarsi, sana e salva. Dean no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> BASATO SUL PROMT (*) DI SNEHVIDE DAL CONTEST NATALIZIO IN WCCS. 
> 
> -NON BETATA. Perdonate alcuni errori di battitura-
> 
> NOTE: Data la particolarità del prompt, ho dovuto modificare appena quella che è la realtà dei fantasmi in Supernatural. In questa fanfiction il legame che li costringe a permanere sulla Terra può variare da persona in persona, non ha un vero e proprio schema preciso (come nel telefilm). Alcuni fantasmi quindi sono bloccati in un determinato luogo, altri possono vagare anche molto distante senza possibilità di dirigersi in quello stesso (es Pilot). Inoltre la ‘fisicità’ dello spettro è tanto forte quanto il legame che lo unisce.
> 
> Detto questo, buona Lettura!

_**-Blurred Lines-** _

 

_“-Fuori da qui, nel mondo reale, tu stai morendo._   
  
_E forse anch’io._   
  
_Dobbiamo trovare un modo per interrompere questo circolo._   
  
_-Ok, come?_   
  
_-Credo che l’unico modo per interromperlo sia non giocare.”_

 

_**************************************************************************************************** _

  
  
Sam sudava freddo da diversi minuti  ormai, il corpo del giovane Djinn riverso al suolo in una pozza di sangue e l’odore secco di ferro che riempiva l’aria e le narici. La febbre si ostinava a salire offuscandogli la vista, ma gli sarebbe bastato ignorarla ancora qualche ora, il tempo di tornare al bunker con suo fratello, poi forse gli avrebbe dato retta riguardo alla questione del riposo. Sentiva già il tono grave e preoccupato rivolto verso di sé; probabilmente gli avrebbe risposto sbuffando con un “te l’avevo detto”...  
Eppure il tempo passava e nessuno tranne Sam pareva preoccuparsene...  
L’aveva ucciso, aveva ucciso quel mostro, così come la madre, tuttavia né Dean né Charlie sembravano volersi svegliare da quello strano stato di coma, e i secondi passavano, gocce di sudore colpivano il pavimento, il respiro accelerava, interrotto dai bruschi scatti che rasentavano un principio di panico.  
  
“Dean...?”  
  
Debole, troppo debole. Riprova.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Aveva funzionato la volta scorsa, non è vero? San l’aveva chiamato e lui si era svegliato...  
  
“Forza, Dean!!”  
  
Unghie aggrappate alla camicia, graffiano e tirano la pelle delle spalle.  
Perché non si svegliava?  


“-Game Over, ragazzina.-“  
  
  


  
“Sam...?”  
  
“Charlie!”  
  
La giovane donna tremava visibilmente, il volto contratto in una smorfia di dolore oscena, braccia portate al volto a proteggerla, finché non raggiunsero Sam per stringerlo a sé.  
  
“Hey! Hey... Stai bene? Cos’è successo? Charlie, cos’è successo??”  
  
Piangeva piano, debole ed esausta, come i bambini dopo un bruttissimo incubo. Poi, spinta da quelle domande e dal tono agitato, fissò Sam in volto, confusa, per poi tornare a girarsi, lentamente, verso l’altra sedia  ancora occupata.  
  
“Dean...?”  
  
“Charlie, cos’è successo? Dov’è Dean?”  
  
Un giramento di testa. Equilibrio.  
Aveva bisogno di stendersi...  
  
“Non... non lo so, era con me! Dietro di me!”  
  
Nausea. Non ora diamine, non ora!  
Quand’è stata l'ultima volta che ha mangiato qualcosa...?  
  
“È stato lui ha spiegarmi come uscire! Dovevamo uscire entrambi, i vampiri erano spariti e anche mia madre, aveva detto che bastava lasciarla andare, dovevamo lasciarvi andare e io –“  
  
_Lasciarvi andare._  
  
“Chi”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Sente il respiro accelerare. _Accelera._  
_Accelera._  
  
“Chi dovevate lasciare andare Charlie...”  
  
“Mia madre, era lì, su quel letto, e ....     e tu, Sam. Anche tu eri nel sogno, su un letto d’ospedale. Dean doveva ... lasciarti andare...  


... Sam ...Cosa sta succedendo?”
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

*************************************************************************************************************************************

 
    
    
    _**19 ore. 23 minuti. (Dalla caccia al Djinn)**
    _
    

  
Il terzo caffè da quando era tornato al bunker con il corpo di Dean tra le braccia. Nessuna informazione, per ora, per quanto riguardava gli stati di coma indotti dai Djinn. Niente su internet, né sui libri.  
Forse non era morto. Magari era ancora bloccato nell’incubo....  
_  
Non respira, Sam..._  
  
C'è ancora tempo. C'è ancora una soluzione. Deve esserci.  
  
  

    
    
      
        _**25 ore. 52 minuti. (Dall’accaduto)**
        _
      
    

_“Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sam Winchester, lasciate un messaggio:  
Sam? Hey, so che è tardi. Volevo sapere, sì insomma... Dean si è ripreso? Se posso far qualcosa, dimmelo. Possiamo ancora cercare una soluzione insieme. Chiamami appena te la senti, ok?”  
_  

    
    
      
        _**38 ore. 04 minuti. (Dal momento in cui...)**
        _
      
    

Nulla. Una biblioteca inestimabile, migliaia su migliaia di volumi contenenti nel dettaglio tutto ciò che ad un cacciatore, e ad un Uomo di Lettere sarebbe dovuto servire per i suoi scopi, eppure nulla per quanto riguardava ciò che era successo a suo fratello. Sam ormai procedeva senza senno alla ricerca di qualunque cosa, qualunque minimo dettaglio pur di vagliare quel sospetto orrendo che andava via via formandosi in lui da quel momento...  
  
_Avrebbe dovuto lasciarti andare..._  
  
Quello era lo scopo, l’obbiettivo. Dean sapeva benissimo quello che stava accadendo, conosceva il gioco a cui stava giocando. Ha aiutato Charlie. Lui sapeva. Eppure... Eppure non è mai tornato indietro, bloccato in quell’incubo senza fine, dove Sam era, probabilmente solo un fantoccio incosciente, sdraiato su un lettino d’ospedale.  
  
Perché non è tornato da lui. Cosa lo ha spinto a restare?  
  
Sam si torturava le unghie della mano, incidendo l’osso sino a far sanguinare i polpastrelli. Non importava ora, pensarci non avrebbe risolto nulla.  
Aprì un nuovo volume, alto il doppio di quelli precedenti. Non poteva perdere ancora tempo, semplicemente non poteva.

 

 
    
    
     _ **47 ore. Qualche minuto. (Da quel momento)** 
    _ 
    

  
_“Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sam Winchester, lasciate un messaggio:  
Sam, sono sempre io. Non hai più richiamato, sono seriamente preoccupata. Sto venendo lì, nel caso foste al bunker. Fossi al bunker... Oh crap. Scusami. In ogni caso, dovrei essere lì tra qualche ora. Aprimi quando arrivo, ok...?  
  
Sam? Non fare sciocchezze, ti prego...”  
  
_
    
    
      
        _**Circa 53 ore, da quando Dean...**
        _
      
    

Sam non aveva più messo piede in quella stanza.  
Aveva sostato parecchio sulla soglia, in quei sempre più numerosi momenti di trans, dovuti anche alla febbre altra; quelli dove finiva inevitabilmente per pensare a Lui, a loro, a quel piccolo mondo fittizio in cui il fratello si era rifugiato per fuggire alla realtà. Ne aveva tastato il legno, sperando di sentire qualche rumore. Aveva sperato, fissando quella porta per ore, che Dean potesse alzarsi e aprirla, come Lazzaro fece al tempo della sua resurrezione.  
  
Ma ora era stanco. Fisicamente stanco. Mentalmente esausto.  
  
Strinse le nocche pallidissime sulla maniglia e aprì piano, come se lo spirito di Dean potesse fuggire da lui ad un solo movimento errato.  
Un fetore di morte disarmante lo investì, costringendolo in ginocchio, le mani puntate al terreno mentre cercava, debolmente, di trattenere conati di vomito. Ma ormai a Sam non rimaneva più nulla da rigettare a terra, così trattenne le lacrime che offuscavano gli occhi ed entrò in quella che fino a tre giorni prima era la camera del fratello. _Che era ancora la camera del fratello.  
_  
Non accese la luce.  
Richiuse la porta dietro di sé, e a tentoni si distese sul letto matrimoniale, accanto al corpo stremato di Dean. Per 53 ore, Sam Winchester si era dimenticato di ogni cosa: aveva rimosso completamente il suo telefono che ancora suonava da qualche parte, aveva dimenticato le trials, aveva dimenticato Castiel, Crowley, Metatron, e le tavolette. Aveva dimenticato tutta la spossatezza accumulata da giorni, e quanto importante fosse il riposo, quanto necessari fossero i bisogni, mangiare, dormire... Aveva lasciato che la febbre aumentasse senza fermarla, che lo stress si sommasse ai suoi pensieri, che l’angoscia stringesse il suo cuore sino a stritolarlo nel petto.  
  
Dicono che piangere serva ad attutire il dolore.  
  
Dopo 53 ore, accanto a suo fratello martoriato dal tempo, Sam si concesse di piangere, in silenzio, senza muoversi.  
  
Non importava ciò che sarebbe successo dopo. Cosa ne avrebbe fatto del cadavere, cosa ne avrebbe fatto della sua vita. Se avrebbe continuato o meno ad aiutare gli angeli, e a che prezzo.  
  
In quella stanza che parlava di morte, Sam lasciò la mente svuotarsi completamente, lasciò che ogni fatica svanisse, anche solo per un minuto....  
  
Un minuto soltanto.  
E nei suoi pensieri soltanto i Loro ricordi...  
  
Accanto a Dean, un minuto.... Per sempre....  
  

    
    
      _“Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sam Winchester, lasciate un messaggio:
          Sam?.... Ti prego Sam.... rispondi.....”._
    

 

******************************************************************************************************************

 

 Dean Winchester si risvegliò abbandonato  su una seggiola di legno, in un vecchio capannone in disuso, a circondarlo solo polvere e rottami, e i corpi senza vita dei due Djinn che stavano cacciando. _Ma cosa diavolo-_ pensò, mentre il silenzio incontrastato scherniva l’uomo e il suo riposo eterno. _Sei solo, Dean Winchester._ Pessima constatazione per chi si era svegliato da un sonno ch’era sembrato durar secoli. Il cacciatore si guardò nuovamente intorno, più attentamente questa volta. La sedia accanto alla sua sembrava avesse subito un brutto colpo, rivolta a terra dalla foga, e i lacci che stringevano entrambi erano stati magistralmente sciolti. Persino i due mostri, sebbene non sentisse alcun odore, parevano morti ormai da qualche tempo. _Due? Tre giorni?_ Forse.

Se Sam e Charlie si erano salvati, e dovevano essersi salvati considerato la quantità di sangue presente, non riusciva a spiegarsi come potevano averlo lasciato lì da solo.  
  
_Dev’essere successo qualcosa di grave. Cazzo, sicuramente è successo qualcosa di grave!  
_  
Fuori dallo stabile la zona industriale sembrava del tutto desolata. Non un’anima viva. E a Dean stava iniziando a partire un lieve senso di panico.    
  
_-SAMMY!!-  
_  


 

*****************************************************************************************************

 

  _“Giovane vedova, perde figlio dopo un incidente in casa. Dichiara: questo edificio è maledetto!”_

  
Sam aveva passato l’intero pomeriggio navigando su internet, cercando qualche caso, nelle vicinanze, a cui avrebbe potuto indagare senza pensieri. Non ricordava cosa fosse accaduto di preciso nelle ultime ore, per fargli cambiare idea in quel modo. Ma, come se si fosse risvegliato da uno stato di trans, tutto ad un tratto sentiva il bisogno impellente di allontanarsi da quella stanza, di ignorare quel sentimento di angoscia e rabbia che sembrava giacere sul suo petto e, anche se solo per poco, cercare di dimenticare che Dean, _il suo Dean_ , non c'era più. _Se mi lascio andare così è la fine_ , pensava, mentre cercava svogliatamente di riportare alla memoria l’ultima volta che aveva provato fame.  
Quel caso non sembrava tra i più interessanti, se non fosse stato per le dichiarazioni farneticanti della donna avrebbe persino pensato si trattasse di incidenti e sarebbe passato oltre. Ma una frase, in particolare, del suo discorso l’aveva colpito: _“Sono certa di queste presenze. Sento sempre qualcosa dietro di me, rumori, sapete?”_  
Sam rileggeva quella frase, cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle. I fantasmi erano sempre stati un mistero per lui. Il modo in cui da vivi si rimaneva bloccati nel mondo dei morti, la questione dei _reapers_ , delle apparizioni, dei segni. Aveva imparato il famoso metodo S&B (come amava chiamarlo Dean) da suo padre, ma in più di un’occasione si era rivelato più complicato di quel che sembrava. Inoltre, alle esperienze di caccia si sommavano, _non pensarci Sam_ , quelle dei loro amici defunti. Joe, Bobby, Kevin. Ognuno spirito, ognuno alla propria maniera, con le proprie capacità e i propri ‘vincoli’.  
Stando alla dichiarazione della donna, questo spirito, o spiriti, visto l’ammontare di morti all’interno della casa, si palesava soltanto attraverso il rumore. Cosa alquanto particolare in verità, ma Sam era disposto ad indagare il più possibile pur di occupare la propria mente.  
Così, non passò nemmeno per camera sua. Controllò di possedere il distintivo dell’FBI dentro la giacca e si diresse verso l’uscita del bunker.  
  
Ogni passo che faceva lontano da _quel_ posto, era un peso in meno che sentiva nel cuore
    
    
      
    ******************************************************************************************************************
      
    

**_“Dean?”_ **

 

  _“Sammy dormi, dai che è tardi...”  
_   
  
  
**_“Dean, mi fai una promessa?”_ **   


_“È tardi Sam, non posso fartela domani mattina?”  
_

 

**_“Ma domani mattina mi dimentico!”_**   


_“Allora non era importante.”  
_

 

**_“Certo che è importante!”_ **   


_“Cosa c’è, Sammy”  
_

 

**_“Prometti che staremo sempre insieme, e non te ne andrai mai mai,_ **   
**_Fino alla fine?”_ **

 

_“Che discorsi sono? Non dovresti pensare a queste cose!”  
_

 

**_“Ma non voglio rimanere solo come papà!”_ **

 

_“Sam, papà non è solo. Ha noi due.  
 Dai dormi...”  
_

 

_**“Non è uguale! Io non voglio perderti...”** _   


_“Sam non piangere avanti! Sono qui, ANCORA QUI!”  
_

 

**_“Ma me lo prometti?...”_ **

 

_“Certo che te lo prometto..._

 

_Non due non ci separeremo mai._

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

  _“Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sam Winchester, lasciate un messaggio-“_

  
“Sam, andiamo porca miseria rispondi!  Dove diavolo sei finito?! Non scherziamo, avanti! .... Giuro che qualsiasi cosa sia successa amico, questa volta non la passi liscia! Ti faccio il culo a strisce quando torno a casa, non è una battuta! .... Sam...”  
  
Nulla. Dean fissava la linea le telefono che ora dava interrotto, stringendo con forza sull’oggetto finché i bordi non avrebbero lasciato il segno sul palmo della sua mano. _Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?_ Non riusciva a non pensare a suo fratello, a quel nerd pazzesco di suo fratello, che si premurava sempre di portare il telefono con sé, che anche nelle situazioni più disperate non mancava di lasciare qualche traccia per lui. Suo fratello che invece in quel momento sembrava sparito senza alcuna traccia, scomparso da quel luogo come sabbia al passar del vento.  
Per un attimo, nella la sua mente, prese forma l’immagine di Sam come se lo ricordava, prima di andare a caccia dei Djinn e sparire nel nulla. Il suo Sam, alto ed emaciato, il volto segnato dalla stanchezza e dalla febbre e il sorriso sempre più flebile. Aveva passato giorni di terrore, Dean, a vedere suo fratello deperire sempre di più, tremare appena sotto il peso delle sue mani, dimenticarsi per giorni interi di mangiare, insistendo davanti al pc  nel fingere una normalità che faceva sempre più male. Chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, Dean Winchester promise a sé stesso che avrebbe rivoltato la terra pur di trovare una traccia di Sam.  
  
  


***********************************************************************************************************

 

 Casa Beardsley appariva completamente diversa da come il cacciatore aveva preventivato leggendo l’indirizzo sul giornale. Era un edificio piuttosto grande, che avrà avuto poco più di un centinaio d’anni, sopravvissuto a molte più famiglie di quante ci si aspetterebbe da quel complesso di assi diroccate. Eppure, nonostante lo scheletro esausto, appariva ben tenuta e visibilmente ristrutturata.

Sam si accinse alla porta d’ingresso guardandosi intorno. Non vi erano auto parcheggiate e molte persiane sembravano calate al piano di sopra, ma tentare non nuoceva di certo e di tempo da perdere ora sembrava averne un’infinità.  
A rispondere al campanello aprì quasi immediatamente una donna. Era particolarmente giovane, non eccessivamente bella ma elegante nella sua figura, capelli rossi tirati indietro da un concio lasciato andare . Fissò Sam con parecchia sorpresa finché questi non le mostrò il distintivo.  
  
-Non vorrei sembrarle in alcun modo sgradevole, ma non comprendo proprio il motivo della sua visita, agente...-  
  
Sam si accomodò su divano del salotto, cercando di risultare il più spontaneo possibile di fronte alla riluttanza della donna.  
  
-Siam... Sono stato inviato dal mio superiore per indagare più approfonditamente sulle morti avvenute in questa casa. Lei ha parlato di fenomeni paranormali, giusto?-  
  
La donna strabuzzò di colpo gli occhi, struggendosi le mani insieme al piccolo braccialetto che le fasciava il polso,  mentre fissava l’uomo di fronte a sé sbigottita.  
  
-Lei come lo sa? Se è venuto per darmi della pazza non sarò disposta ad ospitarla oltre...!-  
  
-No! No, affatto! Anzi le credo! Ed è per questo che deve aiutarmi a capire di cosa si tratta, altrimenti non sono in grado di fermarlo. Mi dica cosa sente, e se possibile non ometta nessun particolare.-  
  
La signora si guardò intorno sconcertata, il piccolo campanello del braccialetto che graffiava contro il polso ad ogni movimento nervoso delle mani.  
  
-Vede... Sento dei rumori. Passi, per lo più, come una presenza. Da quando è morto mio marito, a volte ho l'impressione di essere seguita,  persino sfiorata. Altre volte mi è capitato persino  di sentire una porta aprirsi o chiudersi. Come se il mio dolore non bastasse, vivo costantemente nel terrore che questa casa sia infestata...  
  
La prego. Mi aiuti.-  


 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Gli ci erano volute quasi due ore, senza macchina, per dirigersi verso il paese lì accanto. Una volta ricordato dove fosse situato il caso di preciso, si era reso conto di essere molto più vicino al bunker di quanto pensasse. Certo, sempre troppo distante per essere raggiunto a piedi, ma non aveva né i soldi né i mezzi per chiedere un passaggio a qualcuno (tanto più, pensò, che non poteva certo farsi lasciare un mezzo al bosco o ancor peggio davanti all’entrata...). Tenendo conto della vicinanza, il paese in cui stava camminando aveva tutte le carte in regola per essere una possibile traccia del percorso di Sam.

Gli venne in mente dove avrebbe potuto andare Sam, cosa avrebbe potuto fare, chi avrebbe potuto impegnarlo, portarlo via da lui. Era improbabile che la dottoressa O’Brien avesse altri complici oltre al figlio, e i loro corpi confermavano che suo fratello e Charlie non potevano essere morti per causa loro, per cui cosa... – CHARLIE.  
  
Di punto in bianco l’immagine di Charlie, in divisa, intenta a sparare ai vampiri del sogno colpì i suoi pensieri come un fiume in piena. Aveva passato ore a cercare di capire dove si trovasse Sam senza minimamente cercare di ricordare cosa era successo là dentro. C'erano i colpi di fucile, certo, e la madre della ragazza sdraiata sul lettino. E Sam. _C'era Sam._  
Perché erano lì?  
  
Perché c'era _Sam in coma_ nel suo sogno?    


 

“Dobbiamo trovare un modo di interrompere questo circolo”

 

 Quale circolo?

  
LA TRAPPOLA! Diavolo, ora ricordava. Quella stupida trappola di paura...  
Avrebbe dovuto smettere di giocare, avrebbe dovuto lasciare che i vampiri prendessero loro, prendessero Sam, e dopo non avrebbero più avuto modo di salvarli. Era questo che aveva spiegato a Charlie. Non avrebbe più potuto rimanere aggrappata a sua madre in quel modo. Doveva lasciarla andare... _Lasciarla andare...  
_  
Dean si guardò intorno come se, di punto in bianco, stesse osservando un’altra realtà. Una realtà che non gli apparteneva realmente.  
  
Sam...  
Era riuscito a lasciarlo andare, vero?.....

 

_**“CORRI”** _

  **************************************************************************************************************

  
La signora Beardsley gli aveva mostrato parte della casa, spiegando in quali momenti le capitava di sentire più rumore, e quando, invece, la casa appariva tranquilla. A quanto gli raccontò durante il giro, alla morte del suo amato marito lei cadde in una sorta di depressione orribile,  fino a non uscire in alcun modo di casa. Disse che i vicini iniziarono a preoccuparsi e lei smise semplicemente di avvicinarli, finché non perse completamente i contatti.  
  
-Vede... Io penso che, semplicemente, sia accaduto. Non lo chiesi, di deprimermi così. Amavo mio marito, con tutta me stessa. Quando era ancora vivo desideravo con tutta me stessa un futuro roseo e brillante. Ma poi...  
_Le è mai capitato di perdere qualcuno di talmente importante che di punto in bianco passa la voglia di vivere?”_  
  
Sam fissò la donna per qualche istante, lo sguardo di nuovo opaco che viaggiava perso in pensieri lontani..  
  
Gli era mai capitato?  
  
_Dio, sì._ Aveva perso così tanto nella vita. Ogni volta che accadeva qualcosa a Dean era un colpo più duro, una ferita sanguinate che non riusciva in nessun modo a curare. Non importava quanto tempo passasse, quante volte Dean tornasse da lui nonostante tutto. Ogni _Addio_ sussurratogli era un trauma che non riusciva a superare. Vedeva suo volto tra le sue mani e tremava nella speranza che sorridesse di nuovo. E se le braccia di suo fratello tornavano a scaldargli la pelle ogni volta, ogni volta sentiva un tormento maggiore, una paura in più a minacciare quella ritrovata serenità. Aveva appena trent’anni e si era già dimenticato cosa volesse dire sognare la notte.  
Non poteva negare d’esser diventato quasi paranoico, soprattutto dopo l’Apocalisse. Si era accorto, col passare degli anni, del sentimento di ossessione che lo aveva legato a lui, che non poteva più sopportar di vederlo altrove, che non gli erano rimaste più lacrime da versare per tenerlo con sé. Tratteneva tutto dentro e lo nascondeva ai Suoi occhi. Il dolore, l’angoscia, la lieve speranza, la perdita.  
  
_La Pietà.  
  
L’Amore._  
  
Dean era il _Tutto_ , e adesso aveva perso anche quell’unica certezza. Probabilmente, per sempre.  
  
Sorrise amaramente a quella giovane donna che lo fissava colma di pietà, come se comprendesse fin troppo bene quei sentimenti e non avesse il coraggio di esprimerli. Era un segreto loro probabilmente, e Sam dubitava persino che lei potesse capire a pieno.  
  
-Cominciai a sentire quei rumori solo qualche mese dopo... Non so cosa successe, di preciso. Ero stanca, e demoralizzata. La sua morte mi aveva scosso moltissimo. Stavo rassettando casa, credo, quando all’improvviso ho sentito dei rumori, un frastuono pazzesco. Come di tantissimi passi, sopra, sotto, tremava persino il pavimento. Fu orribile!-  
  
Sam si fermò davanti alla porta della cucina. Era quasi ora di pranzo e il vicinato si stava pian piano movimentando, mentre le persone tornavano a casa coi figli, usciti da scuola. La donna si accomodò al piccolo tavolo della cucina, i tacchi bassi da casa accavallati sotto la sedia, mentre con le mani si struggeva una ciocca ribelle, facendo suonare appena il braccialetto.  
  
-Mi scusi- si voltò Sam –Ma lei disse di sentire una presenza... Erano più di una una volta?- come avrebbe fatto a capire chi erano se a mala pena riusciva a comprendere di chi fosse il primo fantasma?  
  
La donna lo guardò scossa, agitando velocemente la testa.  
  
-Erano molte, non so dirle quante! A volte non si facevano sentire insieme, altre volte dovevo chiudermi in camera dal terrore e mi veniva da piangere.-  
  
-Com’è che adesso parla di una presenza soltanto?-  
  
-Non saprei dirle, sa’. Ma nell’ultimo periodo sembrano essersi acquietate parecchio. Come se sparissero. Ora in verità sembra essercene solo una. Mi perseguita spesso, e questo mi terrorizza, ma non posso lasciare la casa in cui è morto mio marito! Sono troppo legata a questo posto per andarmene solo per via di queste presenze. Ho provato a contattare un esorcista o qualcuno di simile ma non ci sono mai riuscita...-  
  
Sam tornò a fissare la strada.  
  
-Non vorrei essere scortese e farla star male, ma penso che le presenze che lei ha sentito possano trattarsi di suo marito e suo figlio.-  
  
Una Mercedes rossa  nel frattempo aveva appena svoltato l’angolo, infilandosi nella silenziosa via del quartiere.  
  
-Mi scusi cosa?- la voce della donna sembrava sinceramente sorpresa dalle parole di Sam. Quando questi si voltò a guardarla, notò dietro di lei una foto di famiglia, appoggiata al bancone.  
La foto ritraeva una giovane donna, sulla trentina, capelli lunghi e mori, abbracciata ad un uomo sorridente. Sembravano felici, davanti alla porta della casa, mentre un bambino sui sette anni, appena più in basso, mostrava fiero il disegno di un aeroplano giallo.  
  
Torno a fissare la donna, che ora faceva girare il braccialetto intorno al polso con fare scocciato.  
  
-Io non ho figli! Non ne ho mai potuti avere... Di cosa sta parlando?-    
  
Quando sulla porta principale della casa rintoccarono le chiavi della proprietaria della Mercedes, a Sam venne un conato di vomito.  
  

    
    
      
    ****************************************************************************************************
      
    

Dean aveva corso, aveva corso come mai in vita sua per un tempo che gli parve interminabile sopra ogni limite. Erano state poche le volte in cui si era lasciato andare a così tanta ansia e così tanta paura in vita sua.  
Una volta, a quindici anni, quando un’insegnante lo convocò per parlare con lui di loro padre e di possibili controlli ‘per il loro bene’. All’epoca corse a perdifiato per raggiungere il motel in cui alloggiavano e portare via Sam. Lasciò un avviso cifrato per John e cambiò città il più velocemente possibile. Un’altra volta fu dentro all’ospedale, quando rinvenne dal coma e la prima cosa che vide fu suo fratello piegato dalla disperazione, riverso sul corpo di papà. I dottori che provavano a rianimarlo. Inutilmente.  
Poi ci fu _quella notte_ , quella in cui Sammy perse la vita per la prima volta. E dopo quella, altre a seguire...  
  
Era invece una di quelle certezze della sua vita, avere sempre Sam accanto a sé. _Sempre_. Era una sicurezza, maggiore ancora del suo amore verso le pie.  
  
Mentre correva tra gli abeti fitti del bosco, tuttavia, Dean non sentiva più alcun tipo di rassicurazione. Più velocemente si faceva strada verso il bunker, più ogni speranza crollava come un castello di carte, facendo spazio ad ansia, terrore, dubbi. La paura viscerale di non avercela fatta, di _non averlo lasciato andare_. D’essere ancora bloccato in mezzo ad incubo orribile, dove la fame, la sete e il respiro affannato non esistevano, sostituiti soltanto dalla presenza di Sam, dal ricordo di Sam, da ogni cosa che gli rimandasse Sam, il suo sorriso, la sua voce, il suo profumo che sapeva di _famiglia.  
_  
Aveva bisogno di entrare là dentro e di vederlo di nuovo.  
  
Quello era l’unico pensiero che muoveva ogni sua azione.  
Quando la via famigliare e il portone di ghisa del bunker gli si pararono davanti, tuttavia, per qualche ragione ogni forza e ogni spirito d’iniziativa vennero a mancare. Sentiva sé stesso rallentare, il suo corpo perdere di resistenza, le membra abbassarsi sotto il peso grave di un qualcosa di completamente indefinito, che non capiva né conosceva. La porta si aprì senza che se ne rendesse conto, e in un attimo, come un battito di ciglia, era nella sala principale, di fronte al tavolino dove il pc di Sam giaceva spento, ricoperto di carte e fogli di giornale.  
  
E quando si voltò per capire come fosse giunto sin lì, il volto pallido e sconvolto di Sam riempì la sua visuale, pietrificandolo.  
  


Per cui è vivo.

 

Grazie al cielo.

 

  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
 Dopo che la donna era entrata in casa, salendo di corsa le scale, Sam si era gettato velocemente fuori dalla porta, diretto senza esitazione verso casa. Troppo scosso per indagare oltre, a maggior ragione ora che l’ovvietà del caso gli si parava di fronte, terrorizzandolo. Non aveva rivolto una parola di scuse verso la signora Beardsley, né si era concesso di fissare in volto un’altra volta quella donna pallida e magra, che sembrava il ritratto stesso della paura più folle.

  
Quando finalmente rimise piede nella familiarità del bunker, però, sentì di nuovo il peso della morte, quella presenza strana e di malessere che la stanza sola riusciva a diffondere impestando l’intero groviglio di corridoi. La consapevolezza di Dean, ancora immobile, oltre i muri di cemento, lo metteva in ginocchio.  
_  
Cosa stava facendo?_  
Si portò le mani alla testa e strinse il più forte che poteva. Se doveva impazzire, quantomeno, sarebbe stato per una giusta causa.  
  


 
    
    
    ***************************************************************************************************************  
    
      
    
    

 Dean non poteva smettere di fissare Sam. Gli avrebbe anche sorriso, se non fosse stato per le lacrime copiose, che di punto in bianco rigarono il volto sofferente del più piccolo, spezzando la tensione.

  
-Sam, grazie al cielo!-  
  
Fece per avvicinarsi ma ad ogni suo passo, seguivano due indietro da parte dell’uomo. _E tutto ad un tratto la situazione non sembrava più così di gioia._  
  
-no...-  
  
Uscì debole, ma violento come una pugnalata. L’espressione di Dean tradiva confusione, dolore e delusione. _Se non è un sogno, allora perché fa così male?  
_  
-Sam, cosa...?-    _Confusione._  
  
Silenzio.    
  
Poi una risata amara.  
- _Well_ , Dean. Sono deluso da me stesso... Avresti almeno potuto indossare il completo. Sarebbe stato più intimo...-      _Rabbia._  
_  
Era sarcasmo quello??_

 

Rassegnazione, suggeriscono.

 _  
Ok, ora giravano un po’ i coglioni._  
  
- _Bene_ , perfetto! Perdonami se non ho avuto il tempo di cambiarmi mentre mi svenavo PER CERCARTI. La prossima volta starò più attento! Non vorrei urtare il tuo senso dello stile con la mia presenza!-  
  
Silenzio.  
  
-.... Dean....?-     L’espressione negli occhi di suo fratello lo fermò dal dire qualunque altra cosa.  
  
_Non guardarmi così Sam. Non guardarmi come se non mi avessi mai visto prima..._  
  
-Sei davvero tu....?-                                                  

    
    
      _Silenzio._
    

  
  
L’esperienza aveva insegnato molto a Dean Winchester. Crescere Sam, in particolare, aveva sviluppato in lui una sorta di istinto, come quello di una madre ma _molto più forte_. Vantava di conoscere ogni espressione, di riconoscere perfettamente quando suo fratello mentiva e quando, al contrario, diceva il vero (se mentiva a fin di bene, si rintanava nella larghezza delle sue spalle, evitando il suo sguardo dietro la coltre di capelli) e a volte, pensava di saper alla perfezione persino come fare per affrontare certi suoi stati d'animo. Ma la verità è che, sebbene Dean _sapesse_ realmente tutto questo di suo fratello, anche lui, come tutti noi, è umano. E in quanto tale è soggetto allo sbaglio.  
  
Per la prima volta, in quasi trentaquattro anni, Dean si rese conto di non riconoscere davvero nulla di quello sguardo. E questo lo destabilizzò come nient'altro prima d'ora.  


Avrebbe potuto azzardare molte ipotesi, tentare di comprendere che sentimento si celava dietro quelle iridi sbarrate, dietro la riluttanza di Sam nell’avvicinarglisi. Oppure avrebbe potuto fare alla _sua maniera_ e agire. Che per Dean, in sostanza, significa afferrare quanta più pelle possibile di suo fratello e stringerla a sé come se non ci fosse un domani.               _Di solito funzionava, no?_

  
Tagliò quindi velocemente la distanza tra di loro e portò in via sperimentale le mani a circondare i suoi avambracci, come a volerlo scrollare da quel dramma interiore che sembrava star vivendo, e COSA? Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere prima.  
Amava toccare Sam. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, nemmeno sotto tortura, ma poter stringere, afferrare, anche solo sfiorare suo fratello ogni volta che desiderava era un must a cui dirigi limette avrebbe mai rinunciato. Ma quel mezzo abbraccio, probabilmente l’ultimo tra loro due (dentro di sé sapeva che era così, non poteva ignorarlo) non gli trasmise nulla se non inquietudine.  
  
Fu quasi come precipitare da un palazzo di duecento piani, solo più intenso e un po' più tragico. Poteva toccarlo, affondare le unghie nei vestiti e nella carne, era certo di starlo facendo proprio in quell’istante, ma era come se tra le sue dita passasse una corrente d’acqua gelida, in continuo movimento, solida e incorporea allo stesso tempo. Erano braccia magre, quelle che stringeva con forza, molto più magre di come le ricordava. Fredde e instabili, tremanti tra le sue. Sentì il bisogno di fissare Sam negli occhi da vicino, e l’angoscia che provò fu ancora più disarmante. Perse il fiato di fronte a tanto dolore.  
Gli occhi di suo fratello, così come il suo sguardo, avevano smesso di brillare, sporcati da una patina pesante di stanchezza, dolore e rassegnazione, come se non riuscisse a sostenere la presenza di Dean così vicina a sé senza crollare sulle sue stesse ginocchia. Le occhiaie solcavano il viso più di quanto non avessero mai fatto prima d’ora, e le labbra tremavano visibilmente, pallide e crepate in più punti, in cui il lieve rossore del sangue di era depositato macchiandole di nero. Sembrava avesse passato un’agonia infernale prima di tornare tra le braccia di suo fratello e questo, insieme a tutto il resto a cui stava pensando e a quella sensazione sgradevole ancora lungo la schiena, lo portò a stringere maggiormente, ad accoglierlo, a ripararlo.  
_  
In qualunque oblio si stesse rintanando, Dean lo avrebbe tirato fuori e protetto._ **Sempre.**  
  
-Sam, cos’è successo?-   Doveva sentire, doveva capire. Per portarlo via aveva bisogno di sapere da cosa stesse scappando.  
  
Quegli occhi sgranati lo fissavano senza parole, incapaci di rispondere, si strinse solo maggiormente a lui, mantenendo però sempre quella distanza strana tra i loro corpi e abbassò il capo, chiudendo violentemente gli occhi.  
  
-Perché non hai risposto alle mie chiamate? È da stamattina che ci provo-  
  
_Lo era davvero? Non ricordava più. Era mattina o pomeriggio? Non era in grado di dire quanto tempo fosse passato... Nemmeno che ore fossero in quel momento..._  
  
Sam alzò lo sguardo. Un tentennamento. Ancora confusione. Disagio.  
  
-Quali chiamate...? Tu puoi avermi chiamato...-  
  
Dean si concentrò ad osservarlo ancora meglio.  
Ora vedeva persino il colore malato della sua pelle. I suoi capelli arruffati. Il collo esposto e livido.  
_Erano così vicini...._  
  
-Certo che posso chiamarti Sammy- rise appena, sulle sue labbra, ma senza umore –Ho imparato da diverso tempo come si usano i cellulari, sai?-  
  
Avrebbe voluto affondare in quelle labbra.  
  
Era stano. Come di punto in bianco nessuna regola valesse più per lui. In 24 ore (probabilmente) aveva provato ed espresso apertamente più sentimenti di quanti non ne avesse mai dimostrati.  
Sam sembrò accorgersene perché si inumidì, inconsciamente, le labbra crepate, arrossendo appena mentre voltava il suo viso per nasconderlo a suo fratello.  
  
-Ma non ha senso Dean. Non puoi avermi chiamato davvero...... Tu sei......-  
  
Poi il capo di Sam si alzò improvvisamente, fissandosi verso il corridoio delle camere da letto, come se di punto in bianco, in quella bolla d’intimità Loro, avesse finalmente esorcizzato quello quello di cui stava parlando, rendendolo realtà. Una maschera di puro orrore gli apparve, deformando malamente i lineamenti del volto, mentre si stringeva ancora di più in sé stesso, ignorando questa volta la presa del fratello.  
  
-Sam....- aveva il terrore di chiederlo.  
  
Sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Il tempo. Lo spazio. Il calore del suo corpo. _Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno, in effetti._  
  
Sapeva che appena avrebbe saputo, sarebbe cambiato tutto.  
   
 Ma quell’incubo doveva finire. SUBITO.  
  
-Sam.... _**Cosa c'è in camera mia?-**_  
  
Se avesse potuto, Dean probabilmente avrebbe rigettato l’anima nel momento stesso in cui incontrò nuovamente lo sguardo di Sam.  
Pensò a quello che era successo, pensò a come si era sacrificato per salvare la vita di Charlie, pensò alla discussione che aveva avuto con Sam quella mattina, a come sembravano sciocche tutte quelle liti durante gli anni quando, in quel momento, non era più nemmeno in grado di sperare d’essere ancora Vivo.  
Era semplicemente troppo. La consapevolezza che forse, senza rendertene conto, eri passato a miglior vita. Che per una sciocchezza, per un errore, da lì in poi avresti lasciato tuo fratello solo ancora una volta.  
  
_Perdonami, Sammy, per aver infranto così tante volte la nostra  promessa._  
  
Lasciò andare, senza rendersi conto, le braccia di Sam, avviandosi di gran passo verso il corridoio su cui puntava lo sguardo colmo d’orrore  suo fratello. Questi, per tutta risposta, lo seguì in fretta, afferrandolo per un braccio, fermando solo a qualche metro da _quella porta_ la marcia di Dean.  
  
-Non farlo, ti prego!-  
  
Era una richiesta disperata. Sapeva che la realtà era un gioco distruttivo, che se avessero visto, entrambi sarebbero stati costretti ad accettarlo. E forse era proprio quello di cui aveva paura Sam. Accettare che suo fratello se n’era andato per sempre. Accettare d'essere solo, _ancora una volta.  
_  
Per un attimo, l’egoismo peggiore prese il cuore del ragazzo. Se Dean non avesse saputo, non sarebbe importato davvero se era morto o meno. Quello spirito era diverso dagli altri. Poteva mostrarsi. Poteva toccarlo. Stranamente poteva persino sentirlo fremere... _Non sarebbe cambiato nulla._  
  
Dean, d'altro canto, voleva soltanto porre fine a tutto quel dolore che provava. Sapeva che avrebbe ancora una volta detto addio a Sam, probabilmente. Che _vedendo_ , il suo legame sulla terra sarebbe scomparso è così il suo spirito. Ma avrebbe _aspettato_. Avrebbe aspettato suo fratello, osservandone la vita. Se dentro quella stanza c'era anche solo la metà di quello che sospettava, doveva tagliare ogni contatto. _Anche per Sam._  
  


_Devi lasciarlo andare._

 

_Non puoi trattenerlo accanto a te anche dopo la tua morte._

 

  
-Sam, non fermarmi. Non farlo ti prego.  
Devo vedere. Non puoi trattenermi qui a lungo... Mi stupisco persino che tu non ti sia già disfatto di...-     No, non poteva finire la frase.  
  
E no. Non lo stupiva affatto. _Purtroppo._  
  
Sam sembrò ferito ancora di più da quella constatazione, come se la consapevolezza d’essere un povero disperato fosse ora condivisa anche da suo fratello, da Dean, l’uomo per cui aveva fatto tutto quello e per cui stava impazzendo lentamente.

 

Non puoi farmi questo. Non ora...

 

  
Come se dovesse difendere le briciole di un qualche onore rimasto, Sam si morsicò con forza il labbro puntando lo sguardo altrove.  
  
-Non potevo farlo neanche volendo. È troppo, Dean. Non riesco davvero ad avvicinarmici,  non immagini nemmeno quanto io...-  
  
Dean sembrò tentennare appena, prima di domandare.  
  
- _In che senso_... non riesci ad avvicinartici?-     
  
Ecco. La sua paura più grande.  
Avrebbe voluto pensare a mille altre cose ma non sapeva più cosa credere ormai, e la sua mente, troppo stanca per mettere filtri, vagava senza sosta lungo migliaia di possibili scenari. _Uno peggiore dell’altro._  
Sam sembrò interdetto, come se non sapesse realmente rispondere alla domanda ma cercasse comunque di trovare una soluzione.  
  
-Non... non riesco. Non è che sia tanto assurdo, voglio dire. _Io so cosa c'è dentro_. **_L'ho visto_**. È normale che non riesca minimamente ad avvicinarmi senza sentirmi male, _non credi?_ -     Gli tremava la voce mentre lo diceva. E Dean tremava con lui.  
  
_-Sam.-_

 

Ti prego Dio, fai che non sia come penso.  


  
_-Devo aprire.-_  
  

    
    
      
    ************************************************************************************************************
      
    

 

 Quando la mano di Dean abbassò la maniglia, questi si accorse di star tremando visibilmente. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi e tornare da Sam, chiuso in sé stesso, appoggiato al muro del corridoio qualche metro più là. Avrebbe voluto rinunciare e stringerlo e dirgli cosa sentiva realmente, ma se l'avesse fatto, poi non sarebbe più stato in grado di lasciarlo...

Aprì lentamente la porta, qualche centimetro, per controllare. Non sentiva alcun odore.  
Dentro era buio pesto. La mancanza di finestre non aiutava di certo, ma una volta spalancata la porta, con un gesto di coraggio, la luce artificiale del corridoio sembrò bastare ad illuminare le due sagome sdraiate sopra al letto matrimoniale.  
  
Due.

 

Ti scongiuro No.

 

  
Al centro, distesi come stessero dormendo un sogno senza fine, il corpo di Sam e il corpo di Dean giacevano senza vita, pallidi e rigidi, entrambi già segnati dal tempo e dalla morte, mentre le membra, giovani e belle, perdevano in parte i loro tratti migliori.  
  
Avrebbe potuto urlare. Avrebbe potuto gettarsi su quel letto e chiudere la porta dietro di sé e il buio gli sarebbe stato amico, per una volta.  

    
    
      _Un’eternità accanto a lui._
    
    
    
      _Vederlo deperire, sparire tra le sue braccia._
    

Accanto a sé, immobile quanto lui, Sam, il suo Sam, il fratello che avrebbe dovuto protegge da ogni orrore della vita, che MAI _avrebbe dovuto lasciare andare_ ,  sdraiava rannicchiato, aggrappato al fianco appena voltato del fratello, ad abbracciarlo, stringerlo, nascosto tra le sue braccia nonostante la natura defunta del corpo di Dean.  
  
Quando sentì avvicinarsi piano il _Suo spirito_ , non ebbe la forza di tirarlo indietro, di nascondergli la realtà. Ma bastò quello, la consapevolezza che entrambi erano morti senza rendersene conto, l’uno per l’altro. Bastava quello per Dean.  
  
Davanti alla soglia della camera da letto, Sam non tratteneva nemmeno più i singhiozzi. Tremava appoggiato allo stipite, tutta la stanchezza, l'ansia e il dolore di quelle ore racchiuso in un’immagine. Dean si alzò di fretta, dallo stato in cui si era ritrovato, poggiato al muro del corridoio. Afferrò  Sam voltandolo verso di sé e lo abbracciò stringendolo, nascondendo il suo volto rigato di lacrime nell’incavo del suo collo.  
  
Poi, voltandosi un’ultima volta, con un tonfo sordo chiuse dietro di sé la porta. Per sempre.

 

 

 

 

**Fino alla fine, ricordi?**   
  
  
  
Nonostante tutto, la promessa erano riusciti a mantenerla.

 

 

***************************END******************************

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali per SnehVide:
> 
> Nonostante lo spregevole ritardo e l’orrore che è venuto fuori da questa fanfiction AUGURISSIMI Ç/////Ç (ormai potrei dire di Buon Anno, mi dispiace D:!)  
> Sono una pessima persona, e questa fanfiction, che doveva essere una bella cosa dolce e angst si è rivelata un concentrato di raccapriccio da far spavento!
> 
>  
> 
> E ai lettori (pochi) abbastanza coraggiosi da arrivare in fondo a questa cosa, GRAZIE. E Buon Natale ❤️


End file.
